The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to online communication.
Generally, online communication tools enable the sharing and processing of information between users. Forums, chat rooms, social networks, instant messaging, and email programs are some of the online communication tools used to connect users to information. For example, users may interact by posting comments to forums, sending email messages, and posting statuses and comments on social media websites. In turn, online conversations between users may develop and grow as users reply to the initiated interactions and the comments and replies increase. Typically, these online conversations that include different posts between users are treated as one document, or individual pieces of information.